Sayuri Hanayori
|kanji = 花依 小百合 |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 16 (light novel) 24 (manga) |height = 160 cm (5'3") (light novel) 165 cm (5'5") (anime/manga) |affiliation = Japanese Imperial Demon Army |section = Moon Demon Company Guren's Squad |rank = Second Lieutenant |status = Alive |first appearance manga = Chapter 4| | first appearance anime = Episode 1 | Voiced By = Atsumi Tanezaki|birthday = May 23|weight = 49 kg (108 lb)|blood type = A}} Sayuri Hanayori 「花依 小百合, Hanayori Sayuri」 is a second lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Guren's squad in the Moon Demon Company. She is a teacher for the students training for the the company. Appearance In the light novel, which was eight years before the manga, Sayuri had long wheat-colored haired and matching eyes. She has a braid on the top of her head. In the manga, she wears her hair up and has only the front right side of her hair out. She still wears the braid she had when she was younger. She wears the standard JIDA uniform with a skirt. Personality Sayuri is cheerful, energetic, and acts like a klutz most of the time, but is strangely perceptive on a couple of occasions. She is kind. She has a crush on Guren Ichinose. History Sayuri belongs to a house that serves the Ichinoses as a retainer house. Since young, she had a crush on Guren. She confessed her love but it was unrequited. Alongside Shigure, she has undying loyalty towards Guren. She accepted the Kiju (Demon-Curse) in order to save Guren. Story Light Novel In the light novel, Sayuri had been walking with Guren and Shigure to First Shibuya High School. They had just been able to attend the school and were on their way. Sayuri had been babbling on about their new school but was interrupted by Guren who told her that she was annoying. She then retreated to behind him where Shigure was and complained to her about what he had just said to her. To her shock, Shigure sided with Guren on the point that Sayuri was indeed annoying and told her that she was lowering the 'dignity' of their master as he was the next head of the Ichinose House. Manga Second Shibuya High School Arc In the manga, Sayuri first appears in chapter 4 as the teacher for the students training for the Moon Demon Company. She sends out battle dolls and orders the students to pair up and fight them to earn points. She handcuffs the pairs together with surprising skill. When she passes out test results in chapter 6, she says the test results will factor in to what rank of Cursed Gear the students will be assigned. Considering that Kimizuki, who earned 100 points, and Yu, who earned 0 points, both get the same rank of Cursed Gear, this may only be true for lower-ranking soldiers. When Guren walks in, she informs him that both Kimizuki and Yu are stronger than she was at sixteen and may be able to resist demonic temptation. She also says that Yoichi is far more stable than the other students. When Guren attacks the class with his demon, she uses a pair of wards to resist falling to the floor. Although Yoichi does not even feel Guren's attack, she advises him that Yoichi's heart may not be strong enough to accept the demon. Guren lets him try to make a contract with a demon from the Black Demon Series , and it possesses him, turning him into a man-eating demon. Fortunately, Guren manages to help him regain control. Shinjuku Arc During the battle at Shinjuku, Sayuri joins up with Guren, and a vampire tries to attack her from behind. Colonel Mito Jūjō interferes, killing him quickly. The rest of Guren's squad arrives, and they target Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory at the 5th Street intersection. When Guren decides to take a second possibly lethal dose of the supplement in his fight against the vampire Mikaela Hyakuya, she warns him that he may die. Mikaela stabs him through the chest, making him cough up blood before he gets the chance to take it. When reinforcements arrive in chapter 14, Shigure helps her to her feet. Nagoya Arc In chapter 24, she hangs out with the rest of Guren's squad at the Ebina Rest Stop. Colonel Norito Goshi finds dirty magazines and starts talking about bikinis. Sayuri says she would be happy to wear one if Guren wants her to, but he has no interest. When Guren gives a brief speech off of the top of a sports car Shinya hijacked, Sayuri blushes along with Mito Jūjō and Shigure Yukimi. When Yu enters the rest stop where Guren's squad is waiting, Goshi manages to annoy Guren enough to order Sayuri to shut him up. Although Goshi requests a headlock, she sends him flying across the room. Eventually, Yu realizes she is is teacher. Once they commence their operation in Nagoya, she heads underground with the rest of Guren's squad to hunt Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. Although they succeed in killing him, the battle was dangerous, and Guren nearly dies several times. He assigned three squads per noble, with the exception of two groups: Shinoa and Narumi's squads only had those two squads, and Guren's squad took on one vampire on their own. A soldier named Kusunoki makes it to Guren, informing him that ten soldiers were killed and twenty held hostage. He expires, and Guren orders them to reinforce Shinoa and Narumi's squads before going after Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Nagoya City Hall. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. Once they reach Nagoya City Hall, Guren looks at the hostages being used through a telescope and knows that they are being used as bait to lure them. Yu insists on bursting in and saving them. Narumi dismisses it as too dangerous and when Yu asks him what they should do, Narumi asks Guren what they should do. Guren suggests that they snipe them from their position and see if they can lure them out but says that if there are too many of them, they are to abandon the hostages and run. Yu shouts that they can't do that. Shinoa interrupts Yu and asks Guren what their priorities are. In order, he says that their top priority is to maintain their numbers, letting no one die. Their second priority is to free the hostages and lastly, getting the hostages out alive. Narumi states that this is because they are needed for another mission after this. Guren then says that they need to keep the vampires occupied in Aichi Prefecture for as long as they can so they can buy enough time for the main forces in Shibuya to get prepared. He says that once the hostages are free, they need to draw as much attention to themselves as they can and then begin their next mission which is to survive as long as possible. Shinya says that essentially, the plan to actually make alot of commotion only to run away in the end. Guren says that's right and if it goes well, the squads that are finished with their assassination mission will hear the commotion and find them and then they'll kill the vampires holed up in city hall. After Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn Skuld, and the Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle wait patiently for them. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Sometime later, Yoichi reports on this situation with Guren's squad to his squad and Yūichirō insists on rescuing him. Shinoa agrees with him but says they only have five minutes. She gives them specific instructions regarding their plan. In chapter 33, Guren orders Norito Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save everyone and escape. Powers and Abilities Aside from her combat abilities, she excels as a cook. Spells She can use wards to resist overwhelming demonic power. She can also use them while fighting head-to-head against vampires. Cursed Gear Sayuri wields a Cursed Gear weapon, which takes the form of two small knives, but details are unknown. Trivia *Sayuri 「小百合」 means "Small Lily." *Interest: Becoming a newly wedded wife, delicious recipes *Likes: Guren *Fav Food: What Guren wants to eat that day *Fav type: Guren-sama! Quotes LN * "Uwuuhh, Yuki-chan...... Guren-sama is mad at me. He said that I was annoying."--''Sayuri when talking to Shigure Yukimi after being scolded at by Guren Ichinose, Volume 1, Chapter 1'' Manga * "But, um, i-if Lieutenent Colonel Guren said that he wanted me to wear one bikini... then I'd be happy to... And, um..."--''Sayuri when Norito Goshi finds dirty magazines, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' * "Still, I really wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard, Lieutenant Colonel Guren. I worry about you!"--''Sayuri to Guren, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampire Annihilation Force Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Squad